Kunoichi
Kunoichi is one of two female ninjas to appear in Mini Ninjas, and the last ninja needed to be saved. Her weapon is a naginata spear. Character Biography Before the Series Kunoichi was found as an infant by the Ninja Master at the foot of Ninja Mountain on a spring night. When the Ninja Master arrived to investigate, he found no one there. But when he he looked up, he found Kunoichi's basket hanging by a string attached to a naginata, which was speared to the top of the Shinto entrance. This indicated that she liked to keep her distance, except with the ones she trusted. Several years later, Kunoichi had grown up into a ninja who made proficient use in the spear-like weapon she was found with. She was quite a skilled fighter with the spear, but she also used it to cut up an apple for Futo. Kunoichi trusted Futo and laughed when he gobbled up his apple pieces. Mini Ninjas Prior to the beginning of Mini Ninjas, Kunoichi had been the third ninja sent by the Ninja Master to find the source of the mysterious storms, but disappeared without a trace, just like Shun and Tora, who had been sent before her. She was later found imprisoned in a bamboo cage on top of a pedestal in a samurai camp settlement, which was located in a forest by the base of a snowy mountain. But due to the timely intervention with Hiro and his friends, Kunoichi was freed and aided Hiro in defeating the Samurai Warlord. After the defeat of the Samurai Warlord and the world returned to normal, Kunoichi began the journey back to Ninja Village with Hiro and their friends, presumably having many adventures along the way. Mini Ninjas Adventures Kunoichi has appeared in a snapshot for the upcoming Kinect game, and is once again imprisoned by forces of darkness and impersonated by a shapeshifter. Personality As stated by the Ninja Master, Kunoichi was the type of person who was suited for the use of the naginata because she prefered to "keep her distance". True to her word, Kunoichi is quiet and softspoken, and doesn't like socializing much with others except when she is with those she trusts the most; other than that she would often focus on her training. Appearance Kunoichi is the second shortest of the ninjas (in the show). She has short black hair kept back with a red band. Unlike the other ninjas, Kunoichi wears a medium gray sleveless dress patterned with lighter gray six-petal flowers, complete with ninja equipment and a red facial mask, as well as gloves patterned similar to her dress that are worn like Suzume's. Abilities Kunoichi was the third ninja sent by the Ninja Master, which means she pocesses skill in her art. Like Suzume, Kunoichi is very acrobatic and graceful with her chosen weapon, the naginata. With the naginata, Kunoichi is able to cover the area surrounding her with one sweep at her enemies, and also jab at them from a safe, but still close distance, making it very effective against Samurai Spearmen. She is also able to use her naginata with great precision, such as stabbing at an apple and deftly cutting it into perfect slices, and twirling her weapon over herself like a long baton. She is also able to withstand the dizzying effects of spinning herself. Special Attack Kunoichi's special attack makes spin her naginata above her head, allowing her to charge the Kuji magic imbedded in her weapon, and then unleash it in a spinning helicoptor attack on her enemies. This is useful when surrounded by crowds, but the power and duration of the attack depends on how long it has been charged. Trivia *Kunoichi's name is derived from the word kunoichi, a term for Chinese and Japanese a female ninja. *Even though she's 12 in the game, in the show she's at least 7 Category:Main Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Characters Category:Mini Ninjas Category:Female